Rio 4: Bird World War
by spixmacaw101
Summary: There is a food shortage in the tribe, the Blue macaws and Hoax's clan decide to leave. Meanwhile red macaws are sent to war. Will they ever get out? Let's find out! (Note this story has previously been deleted because of low chapter count)
1. Nigel Returns

Nigel flew to Blu like he was freaked out "Danger! Danger! Petricous is going to rule the world!" he yelled "Stay off our tribe!" Blu told Nigel. "You don't understand..." Nigel almost said. "You tried to kill me before!" Blu said. "No, petricous is going to come here to kill you!" he said. "I have a tough time believing that!" Blu said. "Okay, learn the hard way!" Nigel said.

"Blu! We are having problems with food shortage!" Felipe said. "Yeah I noticed" Blu said. "This means WAR!" Felipe said. "Whoever loses leaves the refugee, these rare birds are more important than both of us!" "Can't we compromise?" Eduardo said. "Oh, you again!" He said angrily at Nigel. "Fine I'll leave." Nigel replied. Little did Blu and Eduardo know that Nigel was going to hide and follow at the same time.


	2. Pit of doom again

"We meet at a soccer match again!" Roberto told Felipe. "Heads" Roberto said. "Tails" Felipe said, it was opposite that time, usually Felipe called out heads. A coin toss bird was tossed once again. "Will this be my last time?" he said. Blu scored the first goal! Eduardo looked amazed. "It is a wonderful day in the pit of doom, whoever scores the best 9 this time will win it all". The game announcer said. "And whoever loses, well, you will permanently lose the location."

"I want to join!" Tiago said. "Just watch. This is war, it's too dangerous" Eduardo said. Felipe scored this time, he was mean talking. "In both of your faces!" He said to Roberto and Blu. Blu scored again. Then Felipe and so on. Until it was 4 to 4. "We are tied in the pit of doom." Whoever wins this next goal will win it all" said the game announcer. "Tiago no!" Eduardo said as he flew off. "Don't worry pop-pop I got this." He grabbed the brazil nut and once again, the team lost! The goal was sent into the other tribe's goal, and this time even before the blue macaw goalie could come over to catch it.

"GOAL!" Tiago shouted. But then he saw the blue macaw faces, they were sad, and the red macaws were cheering. "Why did I copy Blu?!" Tiago muttered. In the background, Nigel was sad at first, but then was relieved that the blue macaw tribe was leaving, he was worried about the attack from Petricous (or Travis) and Will. "Sorry Eddie." Felipe said. "Looks like you're gonna have to move. You and your family can come back and visit though, but not the whole tribe."

Blu saw Tiago crying. "Hey Tiago, what's going on?" "I thought I was better at soccer, where are we gonna go? This place is our only hope!" "Don't worry, we'll find a new home." "Where? There is no home!" Tiago cried. "Yeah there is, and once we find one, it will become another refugee." "I love the amazon though!" Tiago complained. "Yeah but with no food at all…we all die. It's better to just let the other macaws be. Jewel came over to hug Tiago.


	3. Evacuation

"Alright birds let's get out of here before we get in trouble again" Eduardo said. "What about Linda and Tulio?" Perla asked. "Me, Jewel, Tiago, Bia, Carla, Eduardo, Mimi, and Roberto have tracking leg bands." Blu said. "They will find us." "I ripped mine off." Roberto said showing the sore on his leg. "Are you kidding me?" Blu said. "It was just uncomfortable with two leg bands." Roberto said. "Okay, Eduardo lead the tribe to a new home and I will fly back and get Linda and Tulio to fix Roberto's leg. I will catch up with you." Blu told Eduardo. "Okay will do, be safe." Eduardo said. "let's evacuate" Eduardo said. "Come on let's go!" he said.

All the birds evacuated and Blu took his GPS to find Linda and Tulio. Fernando, now the manager at the refugee, noticed something horrible. He decided to call Linda and Tulio. He dialed their number. "Hello. I have a problem." "What is it?" Linda said. "Well the whole tribe is flying away." "Nooo!" Linda said. "We have trackers, I will see where they are going." Tulio said. He opened the location Blu's tracker, he noticed he was taken to the route to the aviary, and the other macaws were flying west. Then Fernando looked at the camera and recorded it, he never knew macaws played soccer. "This is strange, they are playing soccer with the red macaws and the red macaws won?" "I did not know that birds play soccer." Linda said. "Neither did I, I did not know that birds were that smart" Tulio said.


	4. Red Macaws Captured for War

The mean Will and Travis have finally arrived at the red macaw tribe! They started to work together with their team. "Where are the Blue macaws?" Will asked. "Whatever, let's get to work!" Will said. Trapping all the birds, and put their cages on the long boat. "You'll never catch me!" Felipe said. But he got captured by Will. He was on his way to Brazil.

* * *

2 weeks later…

They arrived at the slavery camp in Brazil. He clipped every Red macaw's wings. And sent them into slavery. "Alright! Listen up ugly birds! You either work or die!" Raise your wings if you'd rather work. Almost all of the wings raised. Except for a few foolish Red Macaws. "Okay, slaves this way, dead birds this way." Travis said. They fed the few that weren't listening and died.

Felipe watched the horror in his distance. Every bird was dressed in army clothes, and a few of his flock-mates were killed. How could he escape? He had a plan. When Will isn't watching I leave NOW! He wondered. He escaped, little did Will know that the leader of the tribe had a plan. Will was talking to his team. "So where do we go next?" he asked. "Well, we could start here and work our way out of Brazil, than south america, then take over the birds of the world!" He said.


	5. No more Tribe

He Finally arrived home, but no more Fernando, no more sanctuary, no more birds, no nothing. He felt all alone, and cried. "How do I find Blu? What have I done?!" he asked himself. He was flying around searching for help, but so far, no animals.

* * *

"You know what? I will talk to the red macaws. They can take our place in Paraguay." Blu said to Jewel. "That's a great plan, but how will you know where to go?" Jewel said. "My GPS" Blu said. "Are you NUTS!?" Roberto said. "I have to try!" Blu said. He flew off.

The GPS took forever to get to his destination. He took to many wrong turns. Eventually he got there and saw no one was there.


	6. Back to the Red Macaw Tribe

"I have to go back" Blu said. "You shouldn't Blu. They are just jerks." Jewel replied. "I will go anyway", Blu said.

2 weeks later, he saw that no one was even at the tribe, he looked just about everywhere, until he found Felipe crying. "Hey, where is everyone and why are you crying?" Blu asked Felipe. "I lost everyone, there was a trapper named Will who caught all of us" "Where is everyone?" Blu asked. "In Rio, de Janerio." Felipe cried. "Come on let's rescue them." He said. "They are at a bird world war, they are all slaves or they die, it's too dangerous." He said.

* * *

It took miles to get to Rio, and when they did, Blu was really sad. All of the birds were at hard work. There were birds other than red macaws too. "Oh, look there he is!" Nigel said. "Quit following me!" Blu said. "If we both take Petricous down, the macaws will be free" Nigel said. "Is that why you followed me!?" Blu said. "Yes, come on let's destroy those guys!" Nigel said. "Okay let's do it." Blu said.

By surprise Petricous was attacked…


	7. Fight with Petricous

"Okay Petricous! We're not letting you hurt one more soul!" Blu said. Both Nigel and Blu were strangling him. "Oh and P.S we now live in Paraguay" Nigel laughed. 'Cough, Cough!' He was almost dead. "Well…. Our… leader…is…really…Will!" Blu stared at Will. He knew that the only way to fight him was to work together. "You are dying first!" Nigel said. He chocked him really hard. Within a few minutes he stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating and he died.

"Maybe he will never return." "What if he got trapped again!?" Jewel said. "I don't know what's taking him weeks, maybe he is just taking a long time to talk it through." Roberto said. "Wait are you crying" Roberto asked Jewel. "I want my Precious Blu back!" Jewel said.


	8. Fight with Will

Meanwhile Blu and Nigel were talking. "Okay, how are we going to take Will down?" Blu said. "Hmm… I don't know" Nigel said. "Wait! I have a plan!" Felipe said. "What is it?" Blu asked. "What if we could tell all the macaws to attack him!" He said. "That is brilliant!" Blu said.

Felipe went up to the speaker "Okay listen up birds, you are to all attack Will at once, get going and hunt him down. It's a free country!" Felipe said. The birds all headed Will's direction. "What's going on?" Will said" "Wait a second, uh oh." He said. All the macaws were scratching, biting, and chocking Will, eventually he also died.

"Victory! Victory is ours!" One of the macaws said. "But where do we stay?" Felipe asked Blu. "Come on Felipe, we have a nice home for you in Paraguay." Blu said. "Come on everyone let's go!" Felipe said. "Freedom!" One of the macaws said.


End file.
